I thought I was done
by Hatner
Summary: From magic to stark towers to SHIELD to magic. Hermione never does seem to quit. Not like she hasn't tried. So when Fury asks her to fight with the Avengers, it's not exactly like she can say no. Might be pairings. Haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

All throughout her years at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger had been keeping up with her muggle schooling through summer courses. Naturally, her scores were phenomenal allowing graduation from high school when she was only fifteen, narrowly avoiding the oncoming storm of war.

But as soon as it finished she left. That world had caused nothing but chaos and her logic overpowered her emotional connections.

So came the job at Stark Towers; a place known for promoting up-and-coming geniuses fresh out of school.

It was glorious. A job with coworkers too socially awkward to make eye contact. Mr. Stark in question had yet to make an appearance. Hermione did a few things on the side to make her money flow a little faster. Simple research papers, small discoveries; little things.

But little things have a tendency to add up. Until someone notices. Someone like Tony Stark.

~~~•••~~~

Complete silence fell across the communal laboratory as the long unseen commander walked in.

He paused for a moment, obviously unsure how to respond to the slightly scared looks he was faced with, "Uh- Hi."

No one moved.

"My name is Tony."

From somewhere in the room an anonymous worker bee whispered, "We know."

He stuffed his hands in his back pockets, leaning away from the intimidating air. "I'll just pretend that wasn't creepy at all, m'kay? Okay. Now, who here is," there was a pause as Tony flipped through his clipboard, "Which one of you is Hermione Granger?"

There were a few hushed 'who?'s floating around the room as one young lady in the far back stood.

She cleared her voice and the murmurs stopped.

"That would be me."

He grinned, all teeth no eyes. "Perfect, well sweetheart if you wouldn't mind taking a quick walk with me?"

She collected her purse, throwing the few documents that would cause trouble if copied. And followed Iron Man out of the room.

His too bright smile floated ahead of the pair as they went down the hallway; an ever constant reminder that something was so very, very wrong. Hermione was fighting against her rusty instincts to run. Tony didn't noticed her white knuckles fists or slowly frizzing hair.

"Over the past year Miss Granger, can I call you Hermione?"

"No."

He stopped, then skipped ahead of her, twisting to walk backwards.

"Over the past year you have written seventeen papers that have been the basis of eight government projects."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, "Okay."

"Really? An okay? That's it? Well whatever not the point. The point is that you're smart. And useful."

This was sounding a little too much like a recruitment speech to Miss Granger.

Welcome to SHIELD.

~~~•••~~~

"But where did she come from?"

"Why now?"

"I thought SHIELDs recruitment season was done for this year?"

Questions had followed her wherever Hermione went. These people were nothing like the antisocial newly-crowned adults she'd known. This place had taken only the best and the best were not afraid to ask questions; questions she couldn't answer. Questions she didn't answer. The agent who had been in charge of her initiation had made it clear that this was not standard protocol. Miss Granger was a special case and would indite curiosity.

Miss Granger had made it clear that she could handle pressure and it would be no problem. The agent had smirked then left her alone.

Two years past and Hermione now fit seamlessly into SHIELD. There were many things that didn't quite add up but if Hogwarts had taught her one thing, it was that someone else knew the answers and at least thought their actions were for the best. The outcome may be chaos and if chaos came she would still be standing when it left so Hermione didn't mind.

She thought she didn't mind.

And then magic was brought into play. First a hammer inscribed with far too familiar runes of power. Then a god who's likeness she remembered from history books buried beneath rubble.

But she could let that slide. She even let the long lost Tesseract remain a mystery (all though its power really wasn't that complicated. Simple arithmacy; a fifth year would've gotten it).

Then they brought in the final barrier. Hermione had read the files. She'd seen the footage. These people were small armies in their own right and they were all in one flying structure. Someone was pulling cards. Something had gone wrong.

If they were needed the chaos was no longer chaos. Something was raising Cain.

She had not ignored the fact that herself may be one of these cards. That was a fact that would follow her until she died. So being called to a conference room after Loki had been brought to the rage beast's cage was no surprise; to her at least.

~~~•••~~~

Fury looked upon the team before him. He knew they would not work together willingly but he was doing the best he could. Miss Granger may throw a wrench into the gears- there was no other choice.

A soft knock sounded and everyone stared at the door. Who else could it be? All big leaguers were present and accounted for.

The petite brown haired woman may have been the only thing they weren't prepared for.

"Hey!", Tony yelled, "I remember you!"

She only raised an eye and sat down. Looking towards Fury for orders.

Obviously not pleased to be here going by the white knuckled and furrowed brow, thought Natasha.

"Director Fury. You did not call me for my scientific expertise; of that I am certain. Which leaves one option. An option that displeases me to no end," Hermione stated quietly.

"I know what you've been through Miss Granger. And while I value your mind, your other skill set will prove to be an asset. I assume you know what's going on?", Fury responded.

She nodded.

There is not a word available to describe the confusion on the other Avengers faces.

Bruce coughed and the rooms attention shifted, "If I may," he interjected, "Just who is she?"

a/n: Okay. That's about it for now. I love reviews (hint hint) and if you hate it feel free to say so.


	2. Chapter 2

So he hadn't said anything. Nothing. Fury had bothered to tell them nothing, only looking at her expectantly like Hermione was going to explain. And would she? …no one said she had powers now did they.

And if it was up to her to explain why should she? Magic twisted everyone who knew. They abused it. Misused it. Humans doing things to prove themselves more than what they were. Humans doing things less than human.

Hermione smiled at the group.

"My job is the study of unknown energy. As you could imagine, the Tesseract is an unknown energy. You may call me Miss Granger."

She didn't even have to lie. Although, the Norse God of Thunder was giving her one hell of a stare. He could probably feel it radiating off of her. Hermione could pass the magical aura as residual Tesseract energy.

"Now," she said, "What do you people want?"

Fury ignored her completely, opting for his own explanation.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, there are 'magic' users such as Loki in existence. "

Tony scoffed, Steve stared, Clint was… probably perched on a rafter, Natasha did nothing and Thor had an almost-smirk.

"Miss Hermione Granger has the ability to use this magic- something which will no doubt come in handy when we inevitably go to war."

She scoffed, muttering, "Yeah, sure, lets just forget my four doctorates and twenty-eight total published papers," under her breath.

Fury coughed, shooting her a glare, "And Miss Granger is also somewhat smart. I'm sure you have questions for her but now is not the time. We need to know-"

The was a creak echoed with a crash as her chair slid and fell over. Hermione stood ramrod straight, hands clasped politely in front of her.

"Listen here Fury and listen well. Mind you your response because my mood has gone from pissed to pear-shaped in the past twenty words from your mouth. I fight no longer; not since the second war ended. I do not know how the information of where I came landed in your hands but if I find out who, they most likely won't find themselves waking with a tongue," she started softly, "I came to use the admirable resources which SHIELD can offer but do not mistake me for a fool. Yes, I knew that was most likely not the only reason but if you dare, if you dare to step out of line in your requests or revealings of what is mine you will find yourself waking without a tongue too; for my patience has reached its end. I did not come here to be a weapon. If my aid is what you wish then ask but do not be tenacious. I have no obligations and if you know what is good for your health then you won't attempt to give me any."

Fury made his way to her, until their noses almost touched, the tension built to its breaking point, and in an equally soft voice he asked, "Is that a threat Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled benignly.

"Do I seem the type to make threats?"

"Okay," Tony laughed nervously, slowly standing up, "Clearly we all need a time out. Happy to meet you again Minsy; come on point break."

"That would be wise," she murmured, and disappeared with a crack.

~~~•••~~~

It wasn't that she wouldn't help. Once griffin, always griffin, but fighting was out. That was a road long and filth coated with sharp dangerous memories pricking precariously from between the cobblestones. Instead, Hermione went to see Loki.

She appeared from within the cage; in air apparrations never were spot on. It was hard to tell who was more surprised- the witch or the God.

"Now," he chuckled, "Where in all of the nine realms did they find a channelled to side with them? Most intriguing indeed."

She payed his words little attention; focusing more on the cage itself.

"You know," Hermione said, "You are the God of Magic and Mischief, I do believe. Or, I might be a little mixed up. There's only so much you can learn from a ghost professor."

He grinned.

"Of that I am young one. What of it?"

Oh he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"I," she gestured vaguely towards herself, slightly distracted with the fastenings on the ceiling, "am a mere mortal. I am able to freely come and go from the place as I please. You could vanish it with a snap."

His grin widened, "I could couldn't I."

She turned around, hands once again folded neatly in front, and gave him her full attention.

"Yes. You could leave. So the question is: why do you want to be here? Or more accurately- why are you here at all? It would be faster to bring the Tesseract straight to you and don't act like it's not because a simple summoning spell would do the job. So," Hermione stepped closer, bringing one hand to hover by his temple, "Who's actually doing this. Who's playing in your sandbox?"

He snatched her wrist, grin morphing to snarl, "Like you said; I'm a God. The only one in my 'sandbox' is me."

She sighed.

"That's what everyone assumes, isn't it."

And once again, vanished with a crack.

A/n:

I have no Beta.

I have no pairings.

I REALLY love reviews. Kinda need some input pronto because my plot line was just thrown off the rails.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I post the next chapter I need some information. Would it bother people if I made Hermione the MoD? Not to over power- more as a last resort. Like, she hates the power. Can't die anymore. Self isolation. And if it comes to it she can stop all of this but unless say a population larger than greenland is going to suffer she won't lift a finger (using the MoD power, witch power is on full). Anyways. Once I get input I can finish this chapter and get in back on track with one of two plot lines. So leave a few reviews- lets say seven and I'll go with the tie breaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Well. I am so terribly late with this and so terribly sorry, but- you see- now it's going somewhere.

•••

"Hello", Bruce said, stepping (quite rudely) into her lab. There was an appreciative whistle as he turned full circle .

"Your stuff is way better than ours."

He should've knocked, Hermione thought. And he shouldn't be in here. The man was supposed to find the tesseract and the beast was suppose to fight but one could not tell the other. And she was supposed to help but how could she? This was just another war with different people. Because her weapons matched a God's; that made her a soldier? For them- no. For herself- yes.

Hermione sighed, standing up carefully.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

Bruce smiled bitterly.

"Of course I do. I always do. You don't mind me being in here, right?"

Oh she did. She most definitely did.

"Not at all", said Hermione.

"So- about the magic thing-", he began, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit. Nerves- personal- personal- issues- issues-

He wanted a cure. Oh bollocks.

"Yes?"

"Uh- well, can you-"

Her shoulders tensed as she looked at him, hoping Bruce wouldn't notice the growing snarl.

"Why are you asking me?"

He didn't speak.

"Is it because I have magic?"

She relaxed, emotions restrained- Draco would be proud.

"Well", Bruce said, "yeah. It is."

Hermione let out a dry laugh.

"Mr. Banner", her voice sharp to a point, "I do apologize if you had gotten your hopes up, but magic doesn't fix much. The world simply cannot work like that."

It truly didn't. He could end up dependent on the potion- it might not even work properly.

"How does it work then?", he whispered reverently, "how does your magic work?"

Cheeks flushed, perspiration, white knuckles. He wasn't going to stay hanging human if she was here. Time to go.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner. Truly I am. But magic has a habit of taking more than you are willing to give."

A spin, pop, and apparation.

•••

"So", Tony mumbled distractedly, not bothering to turn away from the computer as Bruce walked in.

"How'd it go? Great stark. It went great. She teleported."

Tony fell off his chair.

"She what now?"

"Teleported."

"Damn. This just gets better and better."

•••

Well.

The girls lavatory was a far cry from Hogwarts', but since Hogwarts was basically rubble the slight could be overlooked.

The mischief god, now, he had some rather large issues. Insecurity, yes, and that probably payed a part in his mind being conquered, but it ran deeper than that. Just who exactly could undermine a god? One as cocky as Loki no less. Thor cared too much. His mother- no. Father? Hmm… Maybe it was time to call Malfoy.

After all, he was the social worker.

•••

"Ms. Granger? Oh thank god I found you!"

A breathless young woman stumbled through the door, looking thoroughly frazzled.

"Yes?", Hermione mumbled, staring at the tile across the small room, still deep in thought.

"Mr. S- Stark", she stuttered, "He um, he-"

"Hurry up now", The witch muttered, only half paying attention.

"He asked if you could meet him at stark tower?"

The poor girl. Well, Hermione mused, at least they finally decided to do something.

•••

So…

This is a terrible piece of writing. I'm really sorry. To be honest I have four completely different drafts of this chapter.

Please review.

Depending on responses I'll post the next chapter as early as today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Mr. Stark."

He quickly finished pouring his drink, downed it in one go, and turned around.

"Okay, first thing's first little lady. Call me Tony, not Mr. Stark. Second- give some warning before you teleport- like a text, ad third,"

"Loki's coming", Hermione interrupted, eye locked on the five million dollar view, "I figured that out with a friend."

Stark held up a finger- then put it down. He shared classified information all the time; why couldn't she?

"He's coming Mr. Stark. You should prepare now."

Tony fumbled with the bracelets, clasps shutting moments before Loki landed on the balcony.

"Ah. The self-proclaimed witch. I see you're here to stay. How unfortunate. I'll end up killing you after all."

"Wait. Wait.", Tony interrupted, both hands raised (one holding whiskey), "No killing yet. This is your one, and only chance for a peaceful surrender."

Loki laughed. Tony laughed mockingly at Loki's laughing.  
>Hermione just stared in disdain.<p>

"Mr. Stark," Loki began-

"Why is it always Mr. Stark now?" Tony muttered.

The god glared.

"Right, right, continue."

"Man of iron. If anything this is a chance for you to surrender. And die painlessly."

Tony paused, clearly confused.

"Wait. Why would we surrender."

Loki grinned.

"I have an army Mr. Stark."

"Yes, and we have a hulk. Look, there's no version of this where you come out on-"

Hermione let out a snort and both parties turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" they said in unison.

"Oh come on", she said, You honestly think anyone will win this?"

The silence was tangible.

She sighed.

"War, gentlemen. You are talking about war. Nobody _wins_ a war."

Loki glared menacingly.

"Excuse me, _mortal_, but Ican _win_ a war. That's what true power means."

Hermione giggled. Oh boy was he in for a surprise. At first, this had all seemed.. rather tedious, but now the _god_ wanted to argue over true power.

"My dear Laufeyson, true power cannot be wield as simply as you suggest."

"You think you know true power? For it comes not from the magic you so steadily abuse!"

Wait. She, abused? Yes, losing control of your mind could excuse many things, but hypocrisy? Highly debatable.

"See what true power really is when you have no magic!"

Loki slammed the staff heavy on the ground and Hermione felt something wrap around her wrist.

Did he really just fucking bind her magic? She laughed. It was a soft laugh at first, slowly growing into hysteria,

"Do you", she manage to fit in between gasping for air,

"Do you honestly think that I care?"

He paused for a second, his eyes flashing between green and blue,

"Loki, or whoever is up there, I couldn't give a flying fuck whether or not you control New York, the human race, or whatever. In fact, if you want to kill me, please go ahead. Try", she sighed,

"I dare you."

A/n: ...yes, I pulled a complete 180 on her character, but that's what happens with trauma. Your moods can split into very definite sides. This has a purpose; I promise.


End file.
